


Insinuation

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magic, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Sneaky Loki, Enthralled Tony
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	Insinuation

**Author's Note:**

> Not completely happy with this, but don't hate it enough to bin it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Magical Innuendo's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118553) by [SilverScaler3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000)




End file.
